


june 6th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: june dreams [1]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, dream - Freeform, things i dream of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: june dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002870





	june 6th, 2020

dream where our family moved somewhere else and grandma came to visit with nikki but she had altzimers and i went on a school trip where a bully girl took kuroo home and teased me about it so when grandma and nikki picked up me and pheonix, she started driving crazy and hitting cars and nikki was freaking out it was like bird box my and pheonix were freaking out and we were on a lone freeway in the desert and she drove us off the side and everyone was screaming but i was so scared that i just closed my eyes and let it happen i remember the feeling of the car flipping and crashing i opened my eyes for a second and there was sand flying everywhere so i closed my eyes again but when the wreck was done we all got out and started walking back to the freeway base but grandma wanted to walk into the opposite direction farther into the desert and i was agitated and then i woke up


End file.
